La historia de un amor
by lexie annatsumi asakura kido
Summary: Regalito para mi amigo Richy, esta historia relata la boda y los preparativos que me gustaría hubiera tenido la boda de Endou y Natsumi


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son de level 5, si lo fueran Endou y Natsumi tendrían un bebé; Ichinose ya habría regresado por Aki, nunca hubiera existido Rika, Fudou ya estaría con Fuyuka, y los chicos más guapos del Inazuma e Inazuma Eleven GO y Chrone Stone serían mis esclavos; yo solo los utilizo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños atrasado al niño guapo Richy te quiero amigo, esto va para ti y espero que te guste, y de paso cooperar en la campaña llenemos el fandub de Endatsus/Endumis

Aclaraciones:

_Pensamiento en cursiva_

Nombre de canciones en **negrita, **_**subrayado**_

.:::::::::::::ENDOU&NATSUMI::::::::::::::::.

Era una tarde de verano y en el estadio de Ciudad Inazuma dos equipos se enfrentaban por el campeonato del torneo, unos de ellos era capitaneado por Endou Mamorou, el chico como siempre portaba su banda naranja en la cabeza. Entre la afición se encontraba la que desde hacía ya cuatro años era su novia, la chica como en cada partido se encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel como cuando era gerente del Raimon, pero apoyaba a su novio con todo el corazón y con el mensaje en su mente: -Esfuerzate!-

Por lo alto se podía escuchar al comentarista narrando lo acontecido en el partido:

-El jugador Sanada se apodera del balón, burla la defensa y se dirige directamente hacia la portería para un duelo cara a cara con Endou, dispara y es un cañonazo, es muy difícil que el guardameta detenga el balón.

-Good catch!- dijo Mamorou.

Y lo detiene, va a realizar un saque , son los últimos minutos del partido, pero ¡aguarden!, ¿Qué es esto?!, Endou corre con el balón frente a la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros, hace un regate y burla a los delanteros, pero los defensas realizan una barrida, mientras el salta quitándoselos de encima, ahora se dirige la portería, hace un chute y… ¡ANOTA!, ENDOU MAMOROU, EL LIBERO FANTASTICO ANOTA Y CON ESO SU EQUIPO SE LLEVA LA VICTORIA POR TERCER AÑO CONSECUTIVO!, - mientras Endou corre por la banda y muestra una camiseta que tenía puesta debajo de la del uniforme – pero ¿Qué dice su camiseta?, oh! Dice: ¿Te quieres casar conmigo Natsumi Raimon?, eso es muy tierno le está pidiendo matrimonio y quiere que el publico sea testigo de esta promesa de amor.

En ese momento la chica se levantó de su asiento y miró a Endou hincado sobre su rodilla enseñando su camiseta y unas lagrimas se desbordaron de las comisuras de los ojos rojizos de la chica mientras una cámara tomaba su expresión y la transmitía por las pantallas del estadio, las personas volteaban a verla.

-SI!-gritó para que él la escuchara, en ese momento para Natsumi el publico había desaparecido y solo estaban ellos dos- acepto casarme contigo Endou.

Y el publico miraba enternecido la escena y hacía: AAAWWWW! 3

En esos momentos Natsumi recordaba la primera cita que tuvo con Endou y en la cual ella tomó la iniciativa del primer beso…

**FLASHBACK**

Ese día había escogido ir al parque de diversiones, estaban formados para subir en la rueda de la fortuna y Natsumi no se veía muy convencida de subir a ella, cuando su turno llegó y la rueda comenzó a subir la peliroja por instinto se aferró al cuello de Endou, inmediatamente este por pena adoptó una postura rígida y se puso rojo cual tomate, la chica no entendió porque el moreno se tensó ,hasta que se percató de la posición en la que estaban además de que sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca así que ipso facto se separó de él.

-Gomen nee!- se disculpó la chica- es que tenía mucho miedo.

Al bajar de la rueda Natsumi quería subir al carrusel, así que para que se la pasara el susto el chico le dio gusto y ambos se subieron a los caballitos .

_-Lo que tengo que hacer por la chica que me gusta, subirme a un feo poni rosa- _pensó Endou

-¿Qué piensas Endou?- le preguntó la ojirojiza desde el caballito continuo al del chico.

_-Vamos Endou miente, _ah que te ves muy linda hoy- nervioso contestó el castaño

-¿Solo hoy?- preguntó arqueando una ceja la Raimon.

-N..nno , siempre- contestó un chico intimidado.

Natsumi solo sonrió de lado. Pero lo más gracioso vino cuando la chica vió un juego en el que tenías que encestar en 3 oportunidades por 10 yenes en una canasta para así ganar un premio y quiso que Endou jugara.

-Endou juega a encestar los tiros, onegai!- le pidió Natsumi

-Mejor jugamos a tirar las 3 botellas metiendo un gol- le dijo el aludido

-No, yo quiero que ganes el panda enorme para mi,y en el juego de allá el del futbol no tiene un panda de premio- le dijo la chica haciendo un puchero a pesar de sus 17 años se veía tan tierna y esto terminó conmoviendo al chico.

-Está bien- dijo resignado y muy animado a su chica- voy a ganar para que tengas tu panda. ¿Cuántos tiros por el panda enorme?- preguntó al encargado

- Tres- le contestó el encargado

-Dame tres tiros- le dijo Mamorou.

El chico intentó encestar pero el balón no entró.

-Tres tiros más por favor- pidió de nuevo.

10 minutos despúes Natsumi caminaba por la feria abrazando a su panda gigante.

-¿Ves?, te dije que iba a ganar el panda para ti- dijo alardeando el castaño

-Endou, pagarle al vendedor para que te diera el oso no vale- dijo Natsumi bajándolo de su nube.

- ¬¬´mala- dijo Endou.

Despúes el chico como buen caballero acompañó a su damisela a su casa los dos miraban a lados opuestos, sin saber que decir y un enorme silencio se hizo presente, pero el chico rozaba la mano de ella hasta que se atrevió a tomarla, acariciándola lentamente, sintiendo la suave piel de ella y preocupado porque las manos de el eran rasposas y tal ves pudieran incomodar a la chica, pero lo ultimo de lo que se dió cuenta Natsumi era de si estaban rasposas o no, puesto que estar así con Endou era lo mejor. Al llegar al gran portón, el castaño se atrevió a acercar su rostro al de ella, hasta quedar muy juntos tantos que podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros. Natsumi sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y esperaba que el moreno no pudiera escuchar y se vanagloriara de provocar que el corazón de ella latiera a mil por hora, la sangre se agolpaba en la mejillas de la chica dándole una apariencia encantadora, hasta que ella apartó su rostro pues no quería parecer una chica fácil ya que como toda buena chica sabía que en la primera cita no se besa al chico, sino hay que provocar que quiera más y así tener una segunda cita.

-Gomen!- dijo Natsumi.

-No yo lo siento fui muy atrevido, no quería incomodarte, pero hubiera sido muy lindo probar tus dulces labios, no te preocupes yo se que no es correcto besar en la primera cita y lo entiendo y…

No pudo continuar puesto que Natsumi en un movimiento rápido pasó sus brazos por detrás dela nuca de Endou atrayéndolo hacia ella para poder besarlo…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Regresando al presente esa misma noche Endou junto con Natsumi habían hecho publico su compromiso , yendo a la casa de los padres del Endou en donde para la suerte de ambos se encontraba de visita el abuelo, y el chico relato los detalles de lo que los mayores habian visto en televisión

- Y esa es la historia, así que mañana tenemos que ir a la casa de Natsumi para que pidan su mano-

Su madre se levantó del sillón y corrió a abrazarlos:

-Felicidades mi niño, por supuesto que iremos mañana a la residencia Raimon, y tu también hija no puede haber chica mas indicada para el, ¿pero están seguros?

-Estoy seguro que de la amo, mamá- dijo con aplomo el chico

-y yo a el-secundo la peliroja

-Felicidades campeón- le dijo su padre- felicidades princesa- y los abrazó a ambos en el mismo momento

-Siempre supe que ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos ambos son unos genios, tu para el juego y ella para las estrategias del futbol, lo supe cuando la ví dirigiendo el partido en la isla Liocott contra los humanos fortalecidos, y a ti cuando te vi en el partido final, los felicito mucho, ¿ ves que no me equivocaba cuando te mandé de regreso al campamento con el Inazuma Japan?

-Tenías razón Daisuke-san- le dio la razón la Raimon

-Abuelo, ya es oficial ¿no?- le dijo el anciano

-Tenías razón abuelo- dijo aun sin creerlo la ojirojiza

Al día siguiente la familia Endou llegó a la residencia Raimon, los consuegros se conocieron, y hasta entonces la señora Endou cayó en la cuenta de que ella sola tendría que planear la boda junto con Natsumi, puesto que la madre de la chica había muerto hacía varios años. El suceso había sido muy simple los padres del castaño pidieron literalmente la mano de la Raimon, jurando que su hijo la amaba, y hasta el mismo Mamorou, hizo la promesa de cuidarla, y hacerse cargo de ella, al terminar disfrutaron de un riquísimo Tepanyaki que gracias al cielo Endou convenció a su prometida de que no lo hiciera ella sino que lo elaboraran sus sirvientes.

Natsumi y la madre de Endou se encontraban muy entretenidas con detalles y deseos de lo que quería la pelirojiza para la boda

-Querida, ¿que flores prefieres que adornen el lugar donde será la recepción?- preguntó la matriarca Endou.

- No lo se- dijo indecisa nuestra Raimon- tal vez ¿margaritas, tulipanes, o rosas?; si eso… rosas rosas.

-Rosas rosas- se burló el castaño- es que suena muy cómico.

- Y ¿ya pensaron en el lugar en donde quieren que se realice la recepción?- preguntó Endou padre.

- La verdad si,- contestó Mamorou- nuestra idea es que…

-Es que sea en el jardín de la casa- terminó Natsumi

-Perfecto- por mi está bien hijos- recalcó la palabra "hijos" el señor Raimon

- Déjenme preguntar el ¿porque escogieron ese lugar?- preguntó la única señora presente.

- Queremos que la boda sea en la primavera, amo como se ven los arboles de cerezo en esas fechas y quiero que la naturaleza en si adorne el lugar- exclamó la pelirojiza

- Y ¿el kimono por cuenta de quien corre?- preguntó un poco preocupado señor Endou.

-Sobre eso quiero decirles algo muy importante- comenzó muy seria la Raimon, la tensión en el lugar se podía palpar- se que es algo sorpresivo, no se lo esperaban, va en contra de lo que siempre hemos tenido marcado desde pequeños, tal vez no lo aprueben pero es algo que ya decidí, se que ante la sociedad pueda tener repercusiones y lo vean muy mal…

-Demonios hija di lo que vayas a decir- dijo un nervioso Soichiro

-Yo… ejem…

-Ay no puede ser ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!- haciendo énfasis en el "embarazada"- dijo el patriarca Raimon mientras tomaba disimuladamente el cuchillo del plaqué y miraba de forma asesina a Mamorou

-¿Qué?- una sorprendida Nastumi- NO!, pero que , NO

-Ay me volvió el alma al cuerpo- dijo el señor Raimon, soltando el cuchillo

- No, es que no quiero tener una boda tradicional, quiero que tenga toques occidentales, como usar un vestido de novia , que Endou y yo digamos nuestros votos, un pastel de bodas, un paje y la niña de las flores…

-Y el baile del guajolote- dijo asintiendo frenéticamente la cabeza un inocente Endou

Gotitas estilo anime aparecieron en las sienes de todos

- No Endou, eso no- contestó una irritada Raimon

-Bueno pero si vamos a bailar el baile de la viuda, y vamos a pedir dinero para amueblar la casa y para la luna de miel, tu pasas a pedir con tu zapatilla y a mi que me peguen el dinero en el saco- dijo Endou.

- Sobre los electrodomésticos no se preocupen ya nos encargamos de eso- dijo Soichiro- Endou entre tus padres y yo compramos una casita modesta pero muy cómoda y yo personalmente me encargué de llenarla con todo lo necesario, tengan – dijo dándoles las llaves de su nidito de amor- tómenlo como un regalo de compromiso

-Pero, ¿como sabían que Endou y yo nos íbamos a comprometer?- preguntó la ojirojiza

- Eso se les veía a leguas, ya lo teníamos planeado- dijo el abuelo Daisuke

Así los meses pasaron, y cada día se acercaba más el evento del año, como lo llamaban sus amigos por cierto ya habían sido entregadas las invitaciones a cada invitado, con respecto a eso Natsumi tenía una sorpresa para Endou acerca de los invitados, desde Italia un chico castaño parte de la selección italiana recibía su invitación:

Las familias Endou y Raimon tenemos el honor de invitarle a la boda de nuestros hijos:

ENDOU Y NATSUMI

Que más que una boda representa la unión de dos almas que en el camino se enamoraron y hoy desean estar juntas por el resto de sus días.

La ceremonia se llevará a cabo el día 25 de marzo del presente en la casa de los Raimon.

Esperamos contar con su presencia

.:::::::::::::ENDOU&NATSUMI::::::::::::::::.

Las chicas habían acompañado a nuestra Natsumi a escoger el vestido que era de un diseño que se parecía a la cola de una sirena, de color blanco que con los reflejos del sol tenía toques rosados, muy ceñido a su cuerpo resaltando las bellas curvas de nuestra chica, y que presentaba por adorno una rosa rosa del lado derecho de la cintura, el velo de novia característico y una cola que medía 6 metros de largo, las chicas dieron el visto bueno , les dijo que como iban a ser sus damas de honor o como lo decía Touko "damas de horror", tenían que portar vestidos rosas y ella misma había escogido el modelo del vestido: la tela era parecido al encaje de color rosa pastel que llegaba a medio muslo strapless, con una cinta en debajo del busto en tonalidad rosa mexicano.

Los chicos acompañaron al novio a escoger el smoking de Endou unos más bien dicho el correcto Fubuki pedía que fuera en su totalidad negro, fue apoyado por Gouenji y mi hermoso Kidou, por otra parte Ichinose, Domon y Hiroto pedían que fuera blanco, pero Endou se decidió por uno que según los demás nunca usarían pero que estaba seguro haría muy feliz a Natsumi, les comunicó que serían sus padrinos y que portarían un smoking negro con chaleco rosa, la cintilla del mismo color y una rosa rosa.

Por fin el día antes de la boda había llegado, era la puesta de Sol más hermosa que Natsumi había visto la observaba desde la torre de metal, el aire le acariciaba el rostro y la brisa removía sus cabellos dándole movilidad, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el aire y respirándolo, tratando de calmar sus nervios de novia, pensando que era cuestión de horas para dejar de ser Natsumi Raimon y ser Natsumi Endou, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Mamorou había llegado con una canasta preparada para hacer un día de campo, el chico la miró tan linda desde abajo y sigilosamente subió hasta donde se encontraba ella, dejo la canasta en el suelo y la abrazó por la cintura posando su mandíbula en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, ella no necesitaba abrirlos para saber quien era, conocía tan bien esas manos y la presencia de Endou que ya sabía quien la apresaba.

-¿Natsumi que haces?- preguntó muy tranquilo Endou.

-Nada disfruto de la puesta de Sol, y espero a mi futuro esposo- contestó la Raimon

-Traje la merienda, pizza margarita, vino tinto y de postre unas trufas de chocolate- parló el moreno.

-MMM..eso sueña muy rico, bueno pues cenemos -en ese momento la chica se volteó y Endou en un momento la besó muy ágilmente, ese beso sabía a ansiedad y deseo pues estaba cargado de fogosidad.- Endou- dijo tomando aire la Raimon separándose un poco de él- cuando dije cenar me refería a la comida no que me cenaras a mi-

-Es que tu no especificaste, mi amor- dijo con voz "inocente" el castaño.

Extendieron un mantel de cuadros rojos con blancos, sacaron de la canasta la comida y disfrutaron de su cena, al terminar Endou se recostó sobre el mantel y la Raimon sobre el pecho de él en forma horizontal a él, y miraron el cielo nocturno sobre sus cabezas, a Endou se le ocurrio romper el silencio que reinaba, ya que a pesar de ser cómodo necesitaba ser roto.

-Natsumi- dijo para atraer su atención- ¿estás nerviosa por la boda?, ¿tienes los pies frios?

-No Endou, solo siento nervios de caerme cuando camine al altar, u olvidar mis votos, no se- contestó Natsumi- ¿Qué tal tu?, ¿tienes los pies frios?- con esto sabía que no se refería literalmente a la temperatura de sus pies

-No los tengo calientitos- en ese momento Endou se sentó delicadamentey tomó a Natsumi del rostro- estoy seguro de ti

-Oye Endou, ¿hiciste tus votos verdad?- preguntó la pelirojiza

-Si- dijo con aplomo el castaño.

-Confió en ti-le dijo la chica

-Siempre- afirmó Mamorou

En ese instante juntaron sus labios y la Luna era testigo del amor que se tenían, pero la felicidad no dura por siempre…

-Endou!- gritaron al unisono Kazemaru, Ichinose, Domon, Gouenji, Fubuki, Hiroto, Kidou, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Fudou y Sakuma.

Endou no quería romper el beso con Natsumi.

-Te llaman- decía entre besos la pelirojiza.

-Ya escuché- entre besos también decía el moreno- pero no quiero ir.

- Ve a tu despedida de soltero- le dijo la chica separándose de su futuro esposo

- Ja!, mi novia me pide que me valla a mi despedida de soltero- dijo sarcástico Mamorou.

-Natsumi deja que Endou baje o subimos por él- amenazó Fudou., dando balonazos a la torre.

-Baja, antes de que destruyan la torre de metal- le instó la ojirojiza- espera ¿van a ir con mujerzuelas?

-No lo sé, dicen que es una sorpresa – contestó el castaño

- Endou no le digas nada- dijo Gouenji desde abajo

- Ni siquiera yo se adonde vamos- gritó Endou a sus amigos.

- ohh! Cierto, olvídalo- parló Sakuma

-no te preocupes, ¿confías en mi?- preguntó Endou.

-Si- contestó la Raimon.

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, nos vemos mañana en el altar princesa- dijo el guardameta dándole un fugaz beso de despedida en los labios-

-No llegues tarde o…-iba a decir la Raimon

-O jamás me lo perdonarás, lo se, mi niña- le contestó el chico

-Yo seré la de blanco- dijo Natsumi.

-Que bueno que me lo dices asi te reconozco con facilidad- bromeó Endou sarcástico

-Te amo- le dijo la chica

-Te amo- le dijo Endou

Los chicos llevaron a Endou para su despedida de soltero a ver un partido de futbol, que más podría emocionar al chico, Fudou había dado su opinión de llevarlo a un Table Dance, pero sabían que Endou a pesar de su edad era muy ingenuo para estar en un lugar de esos, posteriormente fueron a un bar a tomar y brindar por el futuro novio hasta muy altas horas de la noche.

Las chicas entre las que estaban Aki, Haruna, Touko, Rika, Fuyuka y Ulvida de quien se habían hecho amigas puesto que Hiroto la había presentado como su novia oficial y quien sabe quizás en un par de meses podrían dar la noticia de su compromiso, volviendo al tema de la salida las féminas habían optado por cubrirle a Natsumi los ojos al llegar a la pensión que administraba Aki, cuando entraron a dicho lugar encendieron las luces, le retiraron la banda que cubría los ojos de la chica y lo que vió fue el lugar lleno de otras chicas entre las que estaban las chicas del ex equipo de la triple C y tres de las chicas del ex instituto alien, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y cuando la abrieron entró un chico con un enorme pastel, del cual salió otro chico vestido de policía sexy, sentaron a la festejada en una silla plegable y nuestro sexy policía le bailó de forma provocativa mientras un gran sonrojo aparecía en la cara de la Raimon y esta se cubría los ojos para no ver al sujeto que lentamente se despojaba de la ropa que tenía, mientras de fondo se escuchaba la canción "_**Yo soy sexy"**_ y en su mente la festejada decía: _Me las van a pagar chicas._

Segundos despúes sonaba la canción _**"I´m sexy and I know it"**_ y una divertida Rika se encontraba sentada en la silla y las manos puestas sobre el sexy policía llenándolo de aceite gritando como las demás chicas que se encontraban muy entretenidas tomando alcohol, definitivamente para ellas esa iba a ser una noche larga, muy laaaaarga.

Al día siguiente la linda Natsumi despertó a las 12:00 pm ya era algo tarde pero contando que llegó a su casa a las 5:00 am, un poquito pasada de copas era razonable la hora en que se había despertado, tenía una resaca increíble culpa de sus amigas que le habían hecho pasar un momento muy divertido, que a pesar de que al principio se mostro reniega a aceptar lo del sexy policía sabía que no lo habían hecho de mala intención mas que con el motivo de demostrarle que era importante para ellas y que querían que fuera feliz por un momento y se olvidara de las preocupaciones de su boda; bajo hacia el comedor y desayunó algo ligero ya que los nervios se hacían presentes en su estomago y provocaban que no tuviera mucha hambre, las chicas llegarían a las 2:00 pm para que el estilista contratado por la Raimon las peinara y maquillara a cada una de ellas, posteriormente se vestirían, saldrían al jardín para recibir a los demás invitados y tomarían su lugar para presenciar la boda.

La hora acordada por las féminas llegó e hicieron acto de presencia en la casa de los Raimon, algunas llegaron en pants y otras en jeans, una a una las chicas pasaron con el estilista que las maquilló y les realizó un peinado diferente a cada una de ellas, al terminar con las damas de honor continuó con la hermosa novia que se estaba quedando dormida por la desvelada de la noche anterior, mientras las chicas subían a las habitaciones de la mansión y se enfundaban en los vestidos…

.::::::::::::ENDOU & NATSUMI::::::::::::.

Paralelamente los chicos estaban frescos como lechugas acostumbrados a beber y desvelarse, se pusieron de acuerdo para ayudar a "vestir" a Endou en su casa, y de paso vestirse ellos, posteriormente se irían en una limosina que era propiedad de los Raimon directamente a la casa de la primogénita de Soichiro.

.:::::::ENDOU&NATSUMI:::::::::.

Todo en la casa Raimon se encontraba listo los músicos habían llegado, las silla en el jardín estaban colocadas en dos tantos dejando un espacio en medio puesto que ese sería el camino para que entrara la novia, en cada fila había un pilar no muy alto de color blanco en el cual había un arreglo floral y cada pilar estaba unido con un listón del mismo color al pilar, al altar estaba enmarcado por flores blancas, de fondo los arboles de cerezo de los cuales como lo había predicho la Raimon caían sus petalos con la suave brisa de la tarde, las chicas estaban recibiendo a los invitados y acomodándolos en los lugares

.:::::::ENDOU&NATSUMI:::::::::.

Justo iban los chicos camino a la boda pero de pronto pasaron por el campo donde Endou había visto por primera vez a Gouenji, y a al castaño se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza..

-Minna! ¿Qué les parece si damos unos cuantos pases, para que mis nervios bajen?

-Endou- contestó mi amor Kidou- no tenemos un balón.

-Yo si- dijo el novio sacando el objeto esférico de debajo del sillón de la limosina-

-Solo tu traes un balón a tu boda- parló Gouenji.

-Vamos- pidió Endou- llevamos 20 minutos de adelanto

Al final de cuentas los logró convencer y comenzaron a chutar cada uno de ellos con la mejor de sus técnicas …

El tornado de fuego

Los pingüinos imperiales N°3

El gran Tsunami

Navaja meteoro

Danza de fuego

Tigger Storm

Y entre otras fueron las técnicas utilizadas… pasado los 20 minutos subieron de nuevo a la limosina y ahora si iban directo a la boda

_Si llego tarde Natsumi jamás me lo perdonará_- pensó Endou.

.:::::::ENDOU&NATSUMI:::::::::.

Natsumi estaba en el estudio de su padre desde el cual se veía todo el jardín, se sentía muy nerviosa ¿Qué tal si se caía al entrar?, o ¿si se equivocaba al decir sus votos?, y lo peor ¿si Endou no llegaba?. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató de la presencia de su padre, que estaba enfundado en un smoking negro y que llevaba una cajita en sus manos.

-Natsumi, hija- llamó su atención el padre

-Si papá- respondió la aludida

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- le cuestionó el mayor

-Papá ¿Qué tal si se caígo al entrar?, o ¿si me equivoco al decir mis votos?, y lo peor ¿si Endou no llega?-le expreso su sentir la chica

-Mira tengo una respuesta, si te caes que no lo creo, yo me tiro al suelo contigo y que piensen que yo te tire, segunda no te puedes olvidar de tus votos porque es algo que sale de tu corazón y es una promesa que le vas a hacer a Endou, tercera si no llega podemos contratar a un investigador privado que lo busque por si huye, contratamos a un chico que lo mate a golpes y nos vamos a vivir a Okinawa- dijo Soichiro muy serio

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Natsumi, que no sabia si llorar de las bellas palabras que demostraban que su padre la amaba o llorar porque su padre podría ser peligroso.

-Bueno lo de matar a Endou fue un poquito exagerado, pero lo demás es verdad mi niña, tu madre estaría orgullosa de verte así hoy, de estar contigo, lamento que no haya podido ser así, pero estoy aquí en su representación sabes que te amo y que te deseo lo mejor- contesto el padre abrazando a su hija.

-Oh ottou-san- dijo Natsumi mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes salieron de los ojos de la chica y se extraño pues a pesar de saber que su padre la amaba pocas veces la había abrazado y dicho algo desde el corazón- yo también te amo, gracias por ser el mejor padre-madre del mundo.

En ese instante la música comenzó a sonar la marcha de Adela sonaba en el aire, lo cual marcaba la entrada de la chica.

-Antes de salir debo darte algo- dijo el señor Raimon- sabes que en las bodas occidentales la novia debe llevar algo nuevo, que es el vestido, algo azul y algo viejo, pues yo tengo esto- era un dije de corazón que encima tenia pedrería azul, se abria y dentro de el, tenia una foto de su padre y su madre en su boda, del otro lado había una foto de Endou y Natsumi- siempre llévalo contigo.

-Siempre- dijo la Raimon sollozando

-Ya no llores o vas a arruinar tu maquillaje y te ves hermosa- le dijo el padre

-Las novias siempre lloran- le contesto Natsumi

En ese momento Soichiro tomo la mano de su hija y la paso por encima de su brazo, se encaminaron hacia el pasillo donde la esperaba su paje un chico que Hitomiko le había por decirlo así "prestado" llamado Kariya y otra niña llamada Hikari que llevaba en una canasta petalos de rosa color rosa que tiraba en el pasillo, cuando la gente la vio se puso de pie y todos quedaron asombrados por la belleza de la chica, al caminar creía que iba a ventilar pero volteo la mirada a las personas, sus amigos, los chicos del ex Little Gigant incluido su mejor amigo Rococo Uruapa, los ex Orpheus, Edgar Valtinas, Mark Kruger y Dylan Kate, Roniejo, Teres Tolue, Fidio Aldenas, junto con Luca y Rushe esta ultima ya era una linda señorita y miraba con ojos de amor a Fidio, al final del pasillo lo vio a el una sonrisa Salió cuando lo vio, a su porterito (n/a hay Richy se me pego tu palabra suena muy linda), vestido con un smoking rosa mexicano (n/A parecido al de Enrique Bunburi en el video Ódiame), parado en el altar mirándola embelesado, en ese momento todos sus nervios desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, el señor Raimon en una acto tan viejo como el mundo1 puso la mano de su hija sobre la de Endou, diciendo Cuídala, el señor tomó asiento.

La ceremonia fue rápida y sencilla, la hora de decir los votos había llegado… Natsumi fue la primera en hablar

-Endou, prometo cuidarte, amarte, respetarte, a hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no2, a jamás olvidar el porque me case contigo, es decir el hecho de que te amo, a apoyarte en cada momento, a compartir tus alegrías y ayudarte a cargar con tus penas.

Despúes el castaño habló

-Natsumi, se que siempre me dices que hablo mucho pero en este momento dejaré que mi corazón sea el que te hable, prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte, dedicarme a hacerte feliz, serte fiel porque no existe otra mujer con la quisiera estar, eres mi paz que tanto he querido, y me tienes hechizado en cuerpo y alma, te amé, te amo, y te amaré.

El pastor habló:- Habiendo escuchado los votos, si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que caye para siempre, entonces Que lo que se ha unido esta tarde no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia.

Ese beso había sido suave, tierno cerrando la promesa del amor que se profesaban el uno al otro. Voltearon a ver a los invitados que aplaudían con emoción. Pasaron a una plataforma que se había mandado a poner en el jardín en la cual había muchas mesas y silla, los invitados hacían fila para darles el abrazo y felicitarlos, el castaño estaba enormemente agradecido de que sus amigos fueran invitados a un día tan especial y sabía que la idea había sido de Natsumi.

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, se partió el pastel que habían comprado, los chicos se dieron de comer mutuamente el rico pastel, mientras los flashes de las cámaras disparaban hacia ellos.

Posteriormente vino el primer baile como esposos y Endou había pedido especialmente escogerla, la música comenzó en una melodía que Natsumi conocía, y es que quien no conoce la canción _**When a men loves a woman**_ , los chicos comenzaron a bailar , a la chica se mostraba sorprendida de que Endou pudiera bailar puesto que nunca había sido bueno para eso, pero no sabía que la madre de el castaño le había enseñado justamente para ese momento.

La noche ya caía sobre las cabezas de todos el momento estaba listo, tendrían que marcharse a su luna de miel a Okinawa, una limosina los esperaba en la parte de enfrente de la casa para llevarlos al aeropuerto de ciudad Inazuma, todos fueron a despedirlos para despúes continuar con la fiesta.

Llegaron a uno de los mejores hoteles de Okinawa, el clima era perfecto y como buen esposo Endou cargó a Natsumi en sus brazos para entrar a la habitación mejor dicho el pent house, la dejo en la cama del cuarto, se acercó a ella y la besó este comenzó dulce, tierno, pero se fue llenando de deseo y pasión, nuestra pelirojiza se sentía nerviosa puesto que iba a ser la primera vez de ambos, así que se retiro de manera educada de él.

-Natsumi, si no estás lista está bien prometí esperar hasta que lo estuvieras y aun mantengo mi promesa- el chico le dio un beso en la frente y salió al balcón a sentir la dulce brisa del mar.

La chica un poco triste se quitó el vestido (n/a: ya no tenía el de novia sino uno casual) se deshizo de su peinado y se retiro el maquillaje, para entrar a darse una ducha, cuando salió se colocó una yukata y salió al balcón donde aun estaba Endou, lo abrazó por detrás y le dijo en el oido.

-Te amo, quiero estar contigo ser tuya en cuerpo y alma

Endou se dio la vuelta y la abrazó por los hombros, posando su mentón en la coronilla de ella.

-Yo también te amo…

No pudo terminar puesto que la chica lo besó, con urgencia con ganas de sentirse suya, poco a poco el asuntó subió de tono, la pelirojiza comenzó a besar el lóbulo de Endou, su cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su marido dejando su torso descubierto, comenzó a acariciar cada uno de sus músculos bien formados, las manos traviesas de la chica se dirigieron hacia el cinturón del castaño, para despúes desabrochar su pantalón y con ayuda él retirarlo completamente, Mamorou la cargó hasta el tocador ella lo rodeó con sus piernas mientras el chico desamarraba el nudo de la yukata y comenzaba a descenderla por sus hombros, y así entre jadeos, y gritos ahogados de placer se llevó a cabo la unión no solo físicamente sino hablando en términos terrenales la unión de dos almas.

.:::::::ENDOU&NATSUMI:::::::::.

10 meses despúes Natsumi se había enterado, al tener los síntomas, que estaba embarazada, se hizo una prueba de embarazo y despúes exámenes sanguíneos y lo supo estaba totalmente embarazada, con dos meses justamente se lo iba a decir a su esposo en año nuevo .

Esa tarde los miembros del antiguo Raimon e Inazuma Japan junto con las gerentes iban a pasar esta fecha tan importante juntos en un salón de fiestas, faltaban unos segundos para el año nuevo..

10…

9…

8…

7…

-Endou, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Natsumi

-Si mi amor nadamás que den las campanadas

6…

5…

4…

-Endou…

3..

2…

-Endou- llamó de nuevo la chica la noticia no podía esperar más-estoy embarazada, vas a ser papá

1…

Todos los presentes gritaron:

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-

Mientras Endou caía desfallecido en el suelo, todos corrieron a verlo. Despúes de unos minutos el chico estaba recostado en el suelo y todos lo veían rodeándolo.

-Endou, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Hiroto.

-¡Voy a ser papá!- gritó un emocionado Endou.

-Felicidades Endou-san- le dijo Tachimukai

-¿Cuántos meses tienes Natsumi?- le preguntó Aki

-DOS- contestó la Raimon

-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado el más infantil de nosotros sería el primero en ser padre?- dijo Kidou

.::::::::::ENDOU&NATSUMI:::::::::.

Una tarde los esposos se encontraban en la sala de su casa viendo el televisor, cuando Natsumi le dijo a su esposo.

-Oye, ya tengo 6 meses y nuestro pequeño pateador ya quiere jugar futbol.

-¿Como que pateador?, si va a ser una linda pateadora, no mejor que sea linda y delicada como tu.

-Si, va a ser niño y se va a llamar Daisuke- le rebatió Natsumi.

-No va a ser niña y se va a llamar MATSUMI-

-¿Matsumi?- preguntó la Endou

-Si junta mi nombre y el tuyo: Ma: Mamorou y Tsumi: Natsumi

-Ya veremos te voy a ganar- muy segura le dijo la chica

.::::::::::ENDOU&NATSUMI:::::::.

Tres meses despúes Endou y Natsumi estaban en el consultorio de su medico esperando para hacerse un ultrasonido.

-Pasen por favor- les dijo la enfermera.

Natsumi se puso la bata, se recostó en la camilla y se descubrió el vientre que ya se mostraba abultado, para que le pusieran el gel y poder comenzar con el ultrasonido.

-Bueno pues aquí está les dijo el doctor, ven eso, es el corazón de su bebé.

- Oh Endou es hermoso- le dijo Natsumi entre lagrimas

-Doctor ¿puede decirnos el sexo de nuestro bebé?- preguntó Mamorou.

-Si es… una niña- felicidades, van a tener una linda niña- les contestó el doctor

-Te gane mi amor- le dijo el castaño- vamos a tener a mi pequeña MATSUMI

.::::::::ENDOU&NATSUMI::::::::::.

El 17 de Julio Endou caminaba en la sala del hospital con los nervios a flor de piel, el señor Soichiro tronaba sus dedos, sus padre estaban a la espera.

-MAMOROU!- le dijo su madre- deja de caminar como león enjaulado

-Lo siento mamá estoy muy nervioso- le contestó Endou.

De pronto una voz se escuchó..

-¿Familiares de Natsumi Endou?- llamó el medico

-Soy su esposo- corrió Endou a donde se encontraba el doctor seguido de los padres de ambos.

-Felicidades tuvo una bebé hermosa y en condiciones normales pesó 3 kilos y 200 gramos, midió 50 cm.

-¿Y mi esposa?- preguntó el chico

-Se encuentra estable y dormida está muy cansada.

-Gracias doctor- le dijeron.

-Puede pasar a los cuneros a ver a su bebé- indicó el doctor

-Gracias-

-Mamorou- le dijo su madre- quiero pasar a ver a mi nieto contigo

-Claro vamos.

Se dirigieron a los cuneros y en el frente de este había uno que decía: MATSUMI ENDOU.

-Endou, tiene el mismo cuernito rebelde que tu cuando eras un bebé.

-Eres hermosa, mi niña, tu y tu madre me hacen el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

.::::::::ENDOU&NATSUMI:::::::::.

6 años despúes una pequeña de piel blanca, orbes café rojizas, cabello ondulado suelto y con color igual al de su padre, portando la banda de Mamorou igual que él hasta con el cuernito sobre la banda corría siguiendo un balón de futbol.

-Ottou-san- dijo dándole el pase a su padre.

-Si- Endou corría con el balón y le dio un pase para que ella hiciera una técnica

-Golpe megatón- haciendo la técnica de su padre y metiendo un gol- Lo hice Ottou-san lo hice- levanto sus bracitos en el aire, ¿me viste?

-Claro que te vi, mi niña, lo hiciste genial- le contestó Endou

-Mis chicos locos por el futbol vengan a tomar una rica bebida- les dijo Natsumi que recién llegaba con una bandeja en donde traía limonada.

-Mamá debiste ver mi tiro- le dijo Matsumi.

-Lo vi, hermosa lo hiciste genial- le contestó la madre

-Gracias mami- le contestó la pequeña

-Pero debes ducharte para ir a tus clases de ballet y despúes a las de piano.- le dijo la pelirojiza

-Si mamá. Amo mis clases de ballet, y me encanta tocar _**claro de Luna de Debussy**_ en el piano de cola rojo.

=No basta con que seas la mejor en el futbol y que seas la número uno en la escuela también debes ser buena en otras cosas= le dijo su padre

=Claro, Ottou=san, los quiero= les grito la castaña corriendo en dirección a la casa para darse la ducha que le prometió a su madre

= ¿Crees que somos duros con ella?= pregunto Natsumi.

=Solo queremos lo mejor para ella= le dijo Endou.= además tiene a la mejor madre del mundo

=Y al mejor padre, loco por el futbol, y entrenador del Raimon Eleven, Te amo= le dijo Natsumi=

=Las amo= le dijo Endou= por siempre…

FIN

.:::::::ENDOU&NATSUMI:::::::::.

NOTAS FINALES: Oh por dios apláudanme, Ale por fin hizo algo de mas de siete paginas, ok ya me emocione espero que te haya gustado Richy pues es para ti, lo hubiera tenido listo para el domingo, pero mi flojera, mis ganas de descansar, etc.. harían de esto un desastre y mejor así que lo terminé, siempre había tenido ganas de escribir esto pero no tenia oportunidad, lamento decir que es lo único que les voy a subir de aquí a un largo tiempo, diría yo hasta dentro de 4 meses puesto que empieza el lunes mi segundo cuatrimestre a ir a la escuela en las tardes d pm, tengo que empezar con mis practicas en restaurantes los fines de semana, y buscar un trabajo por las mañanas, dios no quiero regresar de vacaciones y les doy la noticia de que no voy a tener vacaciones de verano, pasare mi cumpleaños en clases, muy triste cuando tenga oportunidad les subiré algo mientras les encargo que mantengan nuestra campaña LLENEMOS EL FANDUB DE ENDATSUS/ENDUMIS, hasta que les ganemos a los Endakis, ok no eso seria difícil, pero ahí les encargo, los quiero chicos, feliz año nuevo, son los más listos, creativos y los mejores si pudiera les regalaría un panda gigante a cada uno de ustedes…

Oh dios amo Inazuma Eleven, EL ENDATSU, EL FUBUHARU (FubukiXHaruna), EL FUDUKA (fudouXfuyuka), EL ICHIAKI , EL TORAYUKA (toramaruXYuka), EL KIDHARU (KidouXHaruna), EL FISHE (FidioXRushe), EL HIROULVI (HirotoXUlvida), EL KOGUREXHARUNA (KOGUHARU), EL TOUKONAMI (toukoXtsunami), FUDOUxHARUNA (Fudoharu),

El inazuma eleven Go : ShindouXAkane, TenmaXAoi, TenmaXMidori, MidoriXmi sexy Tsurugi.

El inazuma eleven Go chrono stone: FeyXBETA, amo al wandeba-san.

Yo se que van a decir y a mi que chigaos me importa algo que ni conozco verdad?

Pero AMO SHAMAN KING! , TANTO QUE ME VI EL ANIME 4 VECES OK YA, AMO A ANNA KYOUYAMA ES MUY LINDA, Y A YOH CUANDO TENGA UN HIJO LE PONDRÉ ASÍ.

ATTE: LEXIE ANNATSUMI ASAKURA FUBUKIDOU (ALEJANDRA HERNÁNDEZ CONTRERAS)(ANNA KYOUYAMA)

1 Stephany Meyer Amanecer

2 Pelicula Votos de amor


End file.
